Winx Club Karaoke Night (With Sailor Moon song XD)
by taffybratz
Summary: After a argument between Bloom and Selina. Musa along with the rest of the Winx decides to take the two childhood friends to karaoke night in Tokyo. (Frendship oneshot)


Why did you drag us here Musa?" Bloom grumbled. Sitting down with her arms crossed as she looked away from her childhood friend stubborny.

Musa crossed her arms "Because you two need to stop arguing! Your getting so many complaints from Alfea it's not funny anymore." she replied to the fire fairy.

"Hey! It's not my fault that Orange Soda Head here won't let a myth and legend fairy help her unicorn!" Selina snapped and jerked her thumb at Bloom. Who growled as her orange hair started to look like flames.

"Excuse me?! Well I'll have you know Snake Brain that I can take care of Elsa-" Bloom began but got interrupted by the myth and legend fairy.

"-Elas-" Selina corrected.

"-ELAS by MYSELF!" Bloom shouted.

"Oh sure you can, so when he said FEED ME CARROTS you feed him cookies?" Selina said and raised a brow. Then smirked smugy upon seeing Bloom's face turn redder than her hair.

Bloom growled as she glared at Selina "I so hate you Snake Brain..." she grumbled.

Selina kept her smirk on "Love ya too Orange Soda Head." she said.

Aisha sighed at the two childhood friends "Can you two go one day without arguing?" she asked.

"..." Bloom and Selina was silent for a few minutes. Making Aisha smile until suddenly..."NO! NO WE CAN NOT!" they shouted at the morphix fairy. Making Aisha fall out of her chair from the loud surprise.

Flora sighed and helped Aisha up "Are you okay?" she asked. Looking at Aisha concernedly.

"Yeah, just FINE." Aisha replied as she glared at the red head and dark blonde whom only shrugged at her. Flora sweat dropped at them.

"Why argue over that? You two literaly argue over EVERYTHING." Stella said then paled and hid behind Techa when Bloom and Selina glared at her.

"Well...she wants to join the club!" Bloom said and pointed at Selina.

Selina rolled her eyes "I don't see how that's a big deal, Elas said I could join and watch your Fairy Animals when your on missions." she stated.

Bloom gave her friend a stubborn look "W-Well it is a big deal!" she exclaimed. Waving her arms around.

Selina looked over at Bloom calmly "No it isn't, if I was 'leader' over a club I would let someone join. Not freak out and act like a axe manic." she said.

"I'M NOT LIKE A AXE MANIC!" Bloom shouted angrily. A anime irk mark on her head.

Selina gave Bloom a bored look "I hate to tell you Orange Soda Head but what you just said proves my point." she said. Smirking lightly.

Roxy sighed as the childhood friends began arguing again then heard someone stop singing. She looked over at the karaoke stage and elbowed Musa lightly "I got a idea." she said and whispered her into the music fairy's ear.

Musa listened to Roxy's whispers then grinned mischievously "Perfect..." she whispered to Roxy then looked at Bloom and Selina "Hey Bloom! Hey Selina! Why don't you sing a song together?" she said to the two girls.

Bloom and Selina stopped arguing and looked at Musa "Huh?" they asked.

"You heard me." Musa replied.

"There is no way, no how I'm singing with-AHHHH!" Bloom and Selina screamed when Flora and Techa shoved them to onto the stage. They turned around and glared at them before sighing.

"We might as well sing since everyone's looking at us." Bloom said and sighed. (Look up Sailor Moon who do you think are if you can)

"Thank you Captian Obvious." Selina said sarcastically as she crossed her arms.

Bloom growled and handed Selina microphone "Lets just do this like when we were kids Snake Brain." she said.

"Fine with me Orange Soda Head." Selina said as she looked for a song for them to sing "Oh look, this might fit you." she said then pressed it . Then had a questionable look when a different song began playing, she looked at Bloom.

"Don't look at me. I didn't select it." Bloom said then looked at Musa "Her..." she and Selina grumbled.

Musa waved tauntingly "Hurry up and sing!" she said.

"YOU'LL BE SINGING ALRIGHT WHEN I GET A HOLD OF YOU!" Bloom and Selina shouted at Musa then smiled fake innocently when people looked at them in fear.

"Lets get this over with and go." Selina whispered to Bloom as she kept the fake smile on. Bloom nodded in response.

"You say your cool and your strong, you say you'll lead and I should tag along. Would you cry (Ha) You'd be a mess. If we showed up at a party in the same new dress." Bloom sang. Looking at Selina as she sang.

Selina glared at Bloom "You say your a brave, Winx Fairy, but it's too late to tell me that you don't ditz out. 'Cause the fancy things that you said. Prove that you got dragons flying in your head." she sang "Who do you think you are? Who do you think you are? Say you're the best by far. Who do you think you are?" she then grinned at Bloom's face as she got ready for the next lyrics "When it's time to stand and fight. You rather pine for that cute guy you met last night. And when your scared, you run back home. Solving every problem with a ice cream cone."

"You're all talk, non stop. You think that it's so cheery in the leader spot. You say your way never fails. Well, I might as well sit home and paint my fingernails." Bloom sang and grinned at Selina's expression "Who do you think you are? Who do you think you are? Say you're the best by far. Who do you think you are?" 

_Chorus, guitar solo  
_

Bloom walked over to Selina and hooked her arm around Selina's and smiled. Selina rolled her eyes but was smiling slightly as the intrusment part was going.

Musa sighed in relief and high fived Roxy upon seeing the two not arguing.

"I hope you know, if today it doesn't show, you are my friend (you are my friend) That doesn't mean that when we've had it, we won't go at it again and again!" Bloom and Selina sang.

"You've got brains but I've got guts." Bloom sang.

"If I'm a pain, well, you're a clutz." Selina sang.

"Oh, it's insane how we drive each other nuts (It's true!)" Bloom and Selina sang then sweat dropped when the Winx and Roxy gave them 'IT IS TRUE' looks "Who do you think you are?" they sang.

Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you are?

WHO do you think you are? (Lazy so I cut the who do you think you ares short since I lost count. o_o) 

_Yeah, yeah! Chorus._

Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you are?

WHO do you think you are?

"I can't believe you wanna be leader." Bloom said to Selina. Looking at her childhood friend.

Selina gave Bloom a -_- look "Well I should be, because your such a Orange Soda Head." she said.

"Oh yeah? I got you out of PLENTY messes before." Bloom stated.

"That's NOTHING compared to the mess you make when you eat." Selina stated.

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Well I'm the leader and that's that."

"Well, why should I listen to a ditz like you?"

"Well maybe because I'm Bloom Domino, Fairy of the Dragon Flame."

"Well all I know is that dragon must of fryed your brain."

Bloom and Selina stopped talking and sweat dropped when they realized the music stopped playing and people were staring at them. They smiled nervously and put the microphones away then walked off the stage.

"See? That was great!" Stella said.

"And it got your minds off arguing for a little bit." Flora added.

Bloom and Selina sighed then smiled "Yeah, I guess it was." she said then turned to Selina "We should do that again sometime." she said.

Selina nodded "For once I agree with you Orange Soda Head." she said "Now lets go get ice cream, I'll pay." she said.

Bloom shook her head "No, I'll pay." she said.

"No, I'll pay." Selina said.

"No I'll pay!"

"No I will!"

The Winx and Roxy sweat dropped when the fire fairy and myth and legend fairy began arguing again "Here we go again..." they said as they left the karaoke bar. Bloom and Selina arguing as they walked behind the Winx and Roxy. Unknown to them they went pass five Japanese girls in school uniforms.

"I don't believe it." Usagi Tsukino otherwise known as Sailor Moon said as she looked at Bloom and Selina. Watching them argue as they walked away.

"I know right? Who would argue over such a childish thing?" Rei Hino aka Sailor Mars said and shook her head.

"Seriously?" Minako Aino (Sailor Venus), Makoto Kino (Sailor Jupiter) and Ami Mizuno (Sailor Mercury) said as they stared at the blonde and raven haired girls.

"What? We do not argue like that!" Usagi and Rei said.

"Sure you don't..." Minako, Makoto and Ami said sarcastically.

Usagi was about to say something but walked into a lamp post and fell on her butt "OWWW! MY FACEEE!" she whined and began crying.

"Oh calm down Meatball Head, it's not like it had much to damage anyway." Rei said and smirked smugly.

Usagi stopped crying and glared at Rei before saying...

"Shut up Bird Brain."

* * *

Finished! Yes! ^-^ I've had this idea due to even though Selina is good now that itd be funny if she acted like Rei and Bloom was like Usagi. Friends that argue a lot but care a lot about each other when the other is in danger. Since I see Selina more like this rather than girly and shy (mostly because that role is Flora's) so yeah...

Snake Brain and Orange Soda Head are funny takes for Usagi and Rei's for each other which are Bird Brain and Meatball Head which was started by the English version of the 90's anime XD

What do you think? Was it good? ^o^


End file.
